Emerging/re-emerging and related respiratory viruses causing disease, such as SARS, influenza, and MERS-CoV, are of particular concern given their significant morbidity and potential for rapid geographic spread. This objective supports the overall goal to better understand the diseases and therapeutic options and to improve medical outcomes for patients afflicted with the emerging and re-emerging and related respiratory viruses. The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) / Division of Clinical Research (DCR) anticipates supporting studies that will characterize the natural history of influenza, influenza-like-illness, and other respiratory diseases across several different geographic areas and resource settings, and encompass different severities of disease using models and methodologies that can be adapted rapidly. NIAID anticipates that in order to support conduct of the studies, Leidos Biomedical will: 1. Provide scientific, clinical, and technical leadership 2. Procure all materials and supplies necessary to complete the protocols 3. Be responsible for program/project management in the areas of: a. Clinical research management b. Data management c. Biostatistical analysis and reporting.